


[Podfic] The Way Back  |  written by rainylemons

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Dean gets between Lucifer and Cas, preventing Castiel’s death and eventual return to full-blooded angelhood. In the following months, a mostly human Cas gets a job at Taco Bell, Dean recovers from wounds given to him by Lucifer, and a silent, shell-shocked Sam wanders in from the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Way Back  |  written by rainylemons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488010) by [rainylemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainylemons/pseuds/rainylemons). 



> Recorded August 2014. Thanks so much to rainylemons for permission to record, and to quickreaver for the lovely art.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/il5fdt7wzdw285i/The_Way_Back_MP3.mp3)

[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qlnn4glw651th3n/The_Way_Back_Audiobook.m4b)


End file.
